The Weathers Storm On: EllaXRex Weathers Pups
'These Characters are created and owned by Chase787 ' Now living together again, Rex and Ella Weathers got Married. Soon after they had 4 Puppies. The oldest one is a boy named Scowler. Then Gloria and Saber came along. Then Silvana came. Time then went by for a while before Matilda came along. When they were first born, They one by one came roughly 2 minutes separate. Scowler was the first. Then Gloria. Then Saber. Then little Silvana came. Rex and Ella were very happy with their litter. As Newborns, They loved to snuggle up to their Mum and Dad. Matilda was no different really when first born, she loved cuddles and attention. She mostly stuck with parents and sisters. '''Scowler: '''Scowler is the oldest and biggest one of them all. He can be a show off at times and always wants the best sleeping spot. He tries to be like his dad, but mostly ends up getting in trouble. As he gets older, his attitude was starting to get out of hand. But it was all to change during his late teenage years. '''Gloria: '''Gloria is the oldest Girl. She is very kind and loves to be with her siblings. She is often with her sister Silvana to keep her company. As she gets older, she starts dating a number of boys and it isn't until late teenage years when she finds he love of her life. '''Saber: '''Saber is the smallest and youngest boy. He is not to different to Gloria. He loves to be with his siblings. Though can't help but be a show off at times too. He is also very ticklish. He also needs special water. Normal water does him no good. As he gets older, it becomes obvious that he's going to be a police dog. Which makes his father very proud. '''Silvana: '''Silvana was the youngest until Matilda came along. She was also smallest. But she is still the most shy one. She tends to hide from others that she hasn't met. She is very ticklish like Saber. She also doesn't like seeing pups all alone. If she does see this, she'll go up to the pup and try to snuggle with them to try to cheer them up. When she and her siblings start school, she meets a guy who she soon would never be able to be separated from. '''Matilda: '''Matilda is the youngest out of them. Being born some time after the first four. She's quite adventurous and often has to be stopped wondering too far from home because of her curiosity of nature. And on those nights when she can't sleep, her father will always sing her the song she was named after. "Waltzing Matilda". She dreams of being a wildlife expert someday. But when she's not focusing on that, she loves to spend time with her father the most. And something that she gets from him is strength! She'll happily accept any challenge from any other pup! Rex Weathers / Father Ella Weathers / Mother Diana Weathers / Grandmother Max Weathers / Grandfather Major Weathers / Uncle Marko Weathers / Uncle Sarah Weathers / Aunt Georgia Weathers / Aunt Reagan Weathers / Great Grandfather Alabama Weathers / Great Grandmother Specials Rex and Ella's Dream Come True / The story when they are born Brookes Adventure with Rex and Ella's Pups Paw Patrol - The Great Race - The Movie! Pups and the Witch Dogs Rex Weathers The Movie 2 Rex's Birthday Surprise Rex's Christmas Dramas Pups Get Sick Rex Meets Smoky's Family Legacy Never Dies Pups First Swim Rex and Ella's Waltzing Matilda / Matilda's Debut A Christmas Reunion Pups Australia Day Paw Patrol Shorts Paw Patrol Short 2: Your Ears Are Bigger Than Mine / Scowler and Saber only Paw Patrol and Friends Season 2 Paw Patrol and Friends / Saber's Special Water / Saber and Scowler only Songs Paw Patrol - The Great Race - Will You Won't You Gloria.jpg|Gloria Saber.jpg|Saber Scowler.jpg|Scowler Silvana.jpg|Silvana Matilda.jpg|Matilda Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Fanon characters Category:Female Character Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Pup Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male Character Category:Male Pup Category:Future Generation Category:Future Gen Category:German Shepherds Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Fanon Pups Category:Chase787 Category:Chase787 Character Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Female protagonist Category:Male Protagonist Category:Weather's Family